


Whirlwind

by MalPomme (AfterBurn)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cheating, Excessive Cursing, F/F, F/M, Hetero sex (kind of), POV First Person, POV Third Person, Slightly Alternate Universe, but oh so gay, not really smutty, only a little, read it and you'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-07 23:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfterBurn/pseuds/MalPomme
Summary: Korra unexpectedly shows up in Asami's world and rattles it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic I wrote a while ago but never posted. This is a oneshot. Hope you enjoy. Also, sorry for any grammatical errors or awkward phrasing, I didn't edit this one a thousand times like I would normally.

 

**Republic City, Grey Gardens Apartment Complex 6:49am**

The first thing that came to mind as I pushed the hair out of my face and groaned at the sunlight filtering through the curtains was: _Fuck._

The overwhelming anxiety filled like a water balloon in my chest. And it was near bursting. _I drank_ way _too much last night._ Again.

Shit, if I didn't get this pressure under control I was going to lose it. I took a deep breath and reminded myself that there was nothing I could do about it now. What happened, happened. No use it fretting over it. Just have to focus more next time and not drink as much.

But it was hard, really hard, to operate in public and in social situations with alarming amounts of people. People I didn't know from Adam.

It was easy enough sometimes, but I operated smoothly in a more personal setting. When I was silent, they would ask why I wasn't saying anything. 'Are you okay?' They'd ask. 'What's wrong?'

Nothing. I really just didn't have anything to say. Why are people pushy like that? When I did have something relevant to contribute to the conversation, by the time someone would shut up long enough for me to speak, the subject had moved on. So, I drink. It makes it easier to appease these people.

I sighed. _Fuck it._

I reached for the half empty water bottle on my bedside table and drained the rest of it, leaning forward only just enough not to spill it all over myself. It was moot anyway, considering how badly I had to pee. I managed to hold it until now, I could probably wait another five minutes. But it was _so_ uncomfortable. Not physically so much as not wanting to have to try and ignore how much I need to empty my bladder.

"Ugh." I finally threw back the covers and got the fuck up. After a trip to the bathroom I put on a pot of coffee and stared at it as it filled. I didn't bother to wait for it to finish and grabbed two mugs. One to pour the coffee into, the other to catch the drip once I removed the pot. I didn't have any white sugar left so I opted for the brown sitting in my cupboard from that time a few months ago when I decided on a whim that I felt like baking. A dollop of milk finished the job and in nothing but briefs and a beater, I went over to the balcony of my fifth story apartment. The glass door always need a bit of a shove to get it to slide back. The metal of the lawn chair felt cold against my bare legs. I didn't mind it much.

I pulled a cigarette from the pack on the table and took a sip of my coffee before lighting the end and taking an extremely satisfying drag. I held it a moment longer than usual and exhaled heavily.

God. I live for the moments of contentment like this. Nothing beats it.

-

**Downtown Republic City, Future Industries**

Asami Sato wasn't one to daydream. She was focused. There was always work to be done. Projects to oversee, blueprints to draw up, potential business partners to charm, kinks to be smoothed, and of course, reputations and expectations to live up to.

This morning, however, she found herself gazing out into the city. The distant bustle of the city folk going about their daily routines. Tiny specks shuffling about in the streets. Sometimes she had this sort of ephemeral nudging in her chest like there was something missing. Looking out of her spacious office floor to ceiling windows personified this feeling of distance she felt when she had a minute to herself. She took the rare time she had to reflect. It seemed anyone would give to have what she had. Wealth, success, pull in the political world. A father who adored her and a fiancée who was equally as successful. A perfect life. Perfect.

So why? Why, when Asami Sato had everything, did she feel like there was a space in her heart - her soul - that needed filling?

A knock.

Asami didn't bother to swivel around in the plush maroon armchair. "What is it?"

The assistant poking his head through the door cleared his throat. "Ms. Sato, your father has called an impromptu meeting. It's in five minutes. Meeting room four."

"Thank you, Haru."

"Of course, Ms. Sato." The door closed with a quiet click.

Asami took a second to collect herself, then stood, pressing down the front of her skirt. She exited her office and, with a clipped gesture to follow, had Haru on her heels.

-

"So when is this catering gig, Bolin?" I asked, phone pressed between my ear and shoulder as I sat on the J train to downtown RC. I ate my breakfast of leftover Chinese, carton in one hand, chopsticks in the other and swayed with the rocking of the subway car.

"Saturday. Some gala event for underprivileged adolescents or something. You're free right? It starts at like 7pm so we've got to be there for prep at 4pm or so."

"Pay?"

"Yeah, not too sure about that. The normal amount plus time and a half for the overtime."

I grunted. "Yeah, sure I'll do it."

"Thank you, Korra! Thank-you-thank-you-thank-you. You seriously saved my ass on this one."

"Sure Bo, but you owe me."

"Yes'm!"

"Well, I gotta go. My stop's here. See ya later."

"Sure. In a bit. Thanks again."

I let the phone slide from my shoulder into my lap and tapped the end button. I threw out the empty carton in the platform trash and made my way up the stairs onto the street. I settled my ear buds into my ears, choosing a nice steady upbeat jam to get me in the mood for the day. I allowed myself a smile and shoved my hands into my pockets for the added warmth, the frigid air stinging my eyes as it whipped about my face. I released a contented sigh, my breath puffing out in small plumes, quickly swept away by the wind of the city.

-

"The fuck is wrong with you! Bitch hole mother fucking, little shit!"

The driver answered with a flick of his finger, not even bothering to look at me after swerving in front of my bike.

_Goddamn prick._ I picked up the pace leaning forward and pumping my legs as fast as I could and turned up the gears. I rounded a corner down an alley; a shortcut I'd discovered not long after moving to Republic City.

As much as I disliked the hurry up feel of the city, I enjoyed pushing myself and setting new personal records for how fast I could get a job done.

As I approached the entrance to the most industrious and well known skyscraper in the city, I swung my leg over the side of the bike, balancing as it cruised up to the front of the building.

I detached the front wheel after I came to a complete stop and entered the lobby, package in one hand, wheel in the other.

Inside was extremely pristine and cavernous. Every step I took toward the front desk echoed. It was a bit intimidating at first, but didn't take to long to get used to. It was different from the small huts I was used to in the South, but nothing I couldn't get over after a couple of visits to some of these huge fucking buildings that covered most of downtown RC.

The woman at the front desk, Hana, smiled as I passed her on my way to the elevators. I twitched an eyebrow in response and smiled back. She knew I knew my way to the mail room. This was usually the last stop before my lunch and I made a habit of stopping here to grab a bite to eat in their cafe area, so I saved their mail guy the trip down here. It didn't hurt that the mail guy and Bolin were one and the same.

I nodded to a few familiar faces as I walked down the corridors toward the mail room. I tossed the package to Bolin as I entered. He looked up and caught it just in time.

"Lunch?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fucking starving. I've been slaving away like a goddamn- well- something. Shit." Bolin grabbed his wallet from the small desk drawer, locking up the room as exited.

"Don't have much time today, I have five more packages than usual today. We had like two people quit within the last week."

"That's Vaatu's luck right there," Bolin said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, it's fine as long as Tenzin can find a replacement soon. Jinora and I are barely keeping up with the influx. He's going to run us ragged if he doesn't get someone soon."

Bolin nodded gravely as he piled his plate high with food from the salad bar. I grabbed a muffin and paid. I really couldn't spare that much time so I wished Bolin a good rest of the day and headed to the elevator. It took a second, but it dinged. I stepped on with a very distinguished looking woman, probably higher up in the food chain. I guessed the man with the unfortunate mustache was her assistant. The way he was standing to the side and reciting what sounded like appointment times for the day.

The woman was focused on her Blackberry and didn't look up. I leaned against the elevator wall, taking a bite of my muffin and gave the woman a once over. Beautiful woman really. Dark hair that cascaded over her shoulders, milky skin, ruby red lips. Painted no doubt, but it contrasted well against the paleness of her skin.

She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. Her hands, slender like a pianist's. The ring on her finger. _Damn._

_Well, can't hurt to look, right?_

I took another bite of my muffin, chewing methodically.

My eyes swept down her figure. _Damn, she has amazing legs._ I let myself envision those long legs wrapped around my head, pale hands gripping the sheets, buried in my hair, back arching in ecstasy. I closed my eyes, inhaling sharply.

She chose that moment to recognize that there was someone other than herself and her assistant in the elevator. "Are you alright?"

I settled my eyes on hers. "Yeah, thought I was going to sneeze there for a second."

The elevator doors opened to the lobby and I gestured for them to go first. She nodded in thanks and walked briskly onto the floor, heels clicking lightly, echoing across the room, exactly as my cycling cleats had. I wasn't far behind her as she exited the building. As if on cue, a black car pulled up the curb. The same fucking asshole that nearly ran me over just that morning.

The driver and I made eye contact. I raised my brow at him and gave him a look that said, "I recognize you, asshole."

He looked away and I resigned to attaching my wheel once more and mounted my bike. I spun the pedals back and set off on a lower gear to get moving quickly. I shoved the rest of the muffin in my mouth and swerved in front of the black car as it started to pull away from the curb. He leaned heavily on the horn and I flipped him off without a backward glance. _Prick,_ I thought with a smile. Then remembered the woman with the striking green eyes in the back seat. I shrugged mentally. _Probably never going to see her again._

-

Asami  threw her bag onto the table in the foyer. She removed her heels and carried them up the marble staircase of the three story mansion. In her bedroom, she shed her clothes on the way to the bathroom. She turned on the bath and chose a bottle of bath scent at random from the plethora of options. As she waited for it to fill, Asami inspected her nude form in the long mirror. She swept her hair to one side, the glint of the engagement ring on her finger catching her eye. She fiddled with it with her thumb for a moment before taking it off and setting it on the counter of the sink.

Asami settled into the bath, foam rising up around her. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. _What a fucking day._

It was like any other day really, besides the fact that her father had scheduled a last minute meeting to inform their business partners of the arrival of the Beifong family and their inevitable presence at the gala that coming weekend. This could be the start of a very promising relationship. One that had not existed with the Beifongs previously, as they kept to themselves and hardly partnered with any other businesses outside of the family.

Arrangements were made to accommodate their stay, along with a long lunch at a posh five star restaurant downtown to meet with Suyin Beifong and her husband.

However, the bike messenger who rudely pulled out in front of her driver that morning was a bit irksome. There was absolutely no need for that. Not that this wasn't a regular occurrence in the city, but something about the haughty way she flipped of the driver and sped away really rubbed Asami the wrong way. She'd had Haru speak to the owner of the courier service _Air Mail._ It wasn’t hard to determine her workplace due to the prominent logo splayed across the back of her tight, rippling back.

She sighed. That was a definite over reaction. She regretted taking such harsh action now. It was nothing but a way to direct the stress she'd been under the past few weeks. Asami couldn't take it back now. One thing she learned was to stick to her guns. Never show weakness. Never admit you made a mistake. Never.

Asami stepped out of the bath some time later, wrapped herself up in one of her silky robes and padded to her home office. She sipped on a dry white wine and looked over Future Industries documents until late in the evening. As she lay in bed that night, she felt a pang of regret. The dark woman with the bright blue eyes... she was only trying to make her way in this city like everyone else. Who was she to interfere with this woman's livelihood?

Asami Sato. Co-CEO of Future Industries. Soon to be wife of the celebrated General Iroh.

Asami rolled onto her side and closed her eyes. She didn't want to have time to think about that last one. That would mean humoring the idea that she had made a mistake. Satos did not admit they made mistakes. Ever.

-

I sat behind the front desk of _Air Mail._ I was bored out of my damned mind. Desk duty _sucked._ And why? For what? Because I fucking flipped off some asshat that deserved it. Come the fuck on. At least Tenzin had found someone to fill my spot. It probably wasn't easy. _Had to call in a few favors I suppose._

Didn't much matter. This was a temporary arrangement until the esteemed Ms. Asami Sato cooled her head and got laid.

Yeah, I was a bit surprised to learn that was the woman on the elevator. If I'd known, would I have done something differently? _No,_ I decided. _I wouldn't have._ Because a prick is a prick. I would have let him hide behind his drop dead gorgeous boss as much as I would have hid behind her, given the chance. We're all equals. No one deserves special treatment because they're famous. Or in this case, had an influential employer. Oh, well. The catering gig tomorrow was some extra money coming in at least. And I was looking forward to making some cash on the side.

-

Asami clapped politely as Suyin Beifong concluded her speech. Her father stepped up to the podium shortly after and wished everyone a pleasant evening.

Asami knew this signaled the true beginning of the evening. This was the time to mingle with the guests, some philanthropists, others just donating to a cause they support. There were relations to improve and new ones to forge.

"Asami?"

Asami glanced up to see her fiancé offering a hand. Gently, she accepted and stood. Iroh placed a guiding hand on the small of her back.

Asami and Iroh were a handsome couple. Or so she was told. She did have to admit they had a certain aura. One that exuded class and charm. She smiled politely as they were once again congratulated on their engagement.

"Champagne?"

Iroh took two of the flutes without a thought. Asami accepted hers from Iroh without a glance and continued to chat idly with the other patrons.

However, the waiter did not continue on through the crowd as expected.

"Is there something..." Asami started, raising her brows slightly, only to lock eyes with the bike courier from days ago.

"Excuse me Ms, I just wanted to thank you for the other day."

Asami blinked slowly.

"For asking if I was okay in the elevator. You know, not just anyone would care for the well being of just another lowly bike courier. In fact, your driver had almost run me over that morning." The brunette nodded slightly and moved away, blending into the crowd.

"Well that was interesting," Iroh observed. "I don't think I've ever heard a waiter speak other than to tell me what's on the menu." He chuckled.

"Yes, excuse me a minute I'm going to freshen up." Asami pecked her fiancé on the cheek.

She caught up to the waiter relatively quickly. "Excuse me," she snipped as she pulled her to the side, "what exactly were you trying to imply with that little spiel?"

The brunette raised her brow. "Listen lady, you were after my job. I was just letting you know that your driver is a prick. I was giving him a little taste of his own medicine. Don't take it so personally." She swept her arm to gesture around the room. "We're in the city, people crammed in every nook and cranny of the place, toes are bound to be stepped on."

"I know where we are thank you," she snapped. Why was she in a bunch about this?

The brunette lifted a palm in surrender, the other balancing the tray of champagne. "Don't take this the wrong way, but it seems like you could use a little stress relief. I know a place that gives the best full body massages."

"I have a personal masseuse, thank you."

"Well, maybe you need a different kind of massage?" The waiter winked at her. _Winked._ "I could definitely help you out with that."

Asami felt a long forgotten emotion stir somewhere within her, however quickly it was overridden with anger. _"Excuse me?_ You realize I'm Asami Sato, right? CEO of Future Industries, my fiancé is the General Iroh."

"Yeah. I know who you are. Listen, no one has to know. Just a little stress relief, right? From what I've observed it doesn't seem like Iroh really gives you the attention you deserve." She shrugged. "Correct me if I'm wrong."

"I'm not sure if you realize how insulting you sound right now," Asami fumed. "You do know I could have your job in a second?"

The waiter shrugged. "If that makes you feel better. Will it though?"

With that, she turned and left, leaving Asami standing dumbfounded, irked, and... slightly turned on? _What's wrong with me?_

The rest of the night seemed to drift by in a daze, a blur of people and pleasantries. She tried to quell the unease in her stomach that this mystery woman might have hit a bit too close to home. What was she doing? worrying about this? She was fine, just fucking fine. _God._ Asami's stomach dropped. _I'm... dissatisfied. With what though? My sex life? Well, Iroh isn't that bad. Right?_

"Shit," Asami cursed under her breath. _Do I really care about that sort of thing? It doesn't matter whether or not he can satisfy me. We're a good match._

_A good match in what respect? What do_ I _want?_

Asami felt a gentle hand on her forearm. "Honey, are you alright?"

"Yes, fine," she smiled at Iroh. "I have some business on my mind."

He chuckled, "Ah, ever the business woman. It's no wonder your father's business thrives."

"Our. My father's and mine."

"Yes of course."

Asami looked away. "I think I may get some fresh air. It's a bit warm in here." _Stifling._

Iroh nodded absently and continued his conversation with an older gentleman, patting Asami's hand.

Asami fought not to tear away from the scene and flee. She was a Sato. Satos did not flee.

She swept past the guests and headed to the kitchens and out the back door. The cold air hit her like wall. She closed her eyes and leaned back against the outside wall.

She didn't know what took hold of her, but when she spotted the dark waiter from earlier outside, leaning against the wall on the other side of the double doors, she surged forward.

-

Asami Sato stood before me in a sort of tentative manner I didn't think the woman possessed. Tentative but determined. I took a last drag of my cigarette and flicked it aside. I blew the smoke out of the corner of my mouth without breaking eye contact. She was breathing heavily like she'd ran quite a distance. She glanced at my lips, eyes quickly flicking back to meet mine.

I pushed off from against the wall and closed the distance until we were only inches apart. "Here to take me up on my offer?" I asked a bit smugly.

Her expression didn't seem to change. She just stood there and stared at me. It was unnerving, but I didn't show I felt as much. I quirked a brow.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, taking a step back as she came to herself. "I don't know what I'm doing. Excuse me." She made to leave but I grasped her elbow lightly and turned her toward me. She let me, eyes blazing. I brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, her eyes never leaving mine..

"I'm going to kiss you now." She didn't respond, but closed her eyes. I leaned forward and brushed my lips against hers, hovering over her slightly parted lips before I pulled away.

We stood there, our breathing almost synchronized. She whispered something I didn't quite catch.

"Pardon?"

"Again," she repeated a bit louder, her voice stronger than before.

I chuckled to myself and obliged, pressing our lips together. I felt her hands in my hair a second later, my hands drifting to her hips, gripping them lightly as we kissed again. She licked my bottom lip and I opened up to her, our tongues meeting and sliding against each other. She moaned softly and I whispered a muffled curse as a ripple of heat rolled through me straight to my groin. Our kisses were slow and sensual, something I had not experienced for a long time.

We finally broke apart, our breath mingling in the chilly night air. She had me against the cool brick building, bodies flushed and pressed together. The rise and fall of her breast against mine was intoxicating. God, how I wanted to feel her naked form against mine.

-

The pure lust Asami saw in the striking blue eyes of the waiter caused her brain to stutter. What the hell was she doing? Her body pulsed strong with potent arousal and she knew she definitely would have to stop in the bathroom before she returned to Iroh's side. _Shit._ Her mind jerked back to reality, the mental whiplash causing her to physically push away and stumble back from the woman she was kissing mere seconds ago.

Asami cleared her throat and attempted to gain back some dignity. “If you would excuse me, I'll be missed if I'm gone much longer.”

The young woman blinked a few times as she gathered herself. “Yeah, right.” She laughed breathlessly before pushing off of the wall.

Asami nodded and reentered the establishment. She headed straight for the Ladies Room without looking back. She took a moment to look at herself in the mirror. Her lipstick was still perfectly in place, eyeliner and shadow still just as she'd applied it before the gala. Her quickness of breath and the tinge on her cheeks from the chilly night air were the only differences. _Yes, the temperature._ That's was it was. She took some time to collect herself and flipped her hair back before she went back to Iroh and the crowd of self proclaimed philanthropists that awaited.

-

As Asami removed her earrings before the vanity, she stared at Iroh removing his clothes from across the room. His back was to her as her eyes roamed over his chiseled back, down to his muscled ass. Asami's favorite physical feature. That and his shoulders; she had always admired how well he took care of his body. As his status as General, he wasn't required to, but it caused the troops under him to admire and adore him even more so than if he didn't. His troops strove to be the best. And Iroh set the standard.

Asami slipped into bed next to Iroh, who was reading, reading glasses perched on his nose. She laid on her side, facing him and watching as he read. The courier's shoulders were nice as well, actually, really nice. She remembered her eyes sweeping over them in the elevator, down her arms and to the bulging muscles of her thighs in her tight bike uniform. She didn't have the greatest view of her ass when she pedaled away into the traffic, but she was sure it was tight and firm. Asami closed her eyes and bit her lip and she felt a powerful wave of arousal roll through her. Pouty, full lips. Another wave. Her soft brown hair gripped in her hands. Another. Asami had to stifle a moan.

She opened her eyes and saw Iroh. She was soaking, the soft pulse in her core driving her. She reached over and slowly pushed the book down and away from Iroh. He took a glance at her, eyebrows lifted. “Honey-”

“Shh,” Asami whispered as she slid over to him and slipped her hand over his briefs. He jerked and smiled in surprised delight.

“I see someone's in the mood tonight,” Iroh said, moving to his side to face her as Asami rubbed him from over his briefs. He guided her hand into them and closed his eyes as she felt his girth and length growing, blood pumping to the region.

“Take them off,” Asami commanded.

Iroh did quickly, ready to enter her as he lifted himself off the bed and over his fiancee. Asami followed suit, keeping her slip on as she guided him to her entrance. Iroh pressed himself against her and groaned. “God, Asami, you're so wet already.”

“Yes,” she answered quickly, “Are you going to keep talking or are you going to fuck me already?”

Iroh grunted and pushed slowly into Asami, letting her body adjust as he filled her. Asami grabbed his shoulders her eyes slammed shut. Iroh started pumping at an adjusted pace his breathing already ragged. Asami didn't know how long he was going to last tonight, so she let her mind find the object of her direct arousal.

_She gripped Korra's shoulders in her mind, those blue eyes blazing into her, through her. Asami immersed herself in them. Let the light wash over her and around her. Distantly, she recognized the wet slapping sound of her lover pumping in and out of her. “Harder,” she whispered. In her mind, she saw the dark woman smirk that sexy, frustrating smirk._

_Asami could feel_ it _, the building within her core, budding at a rapid pace as her lover went faster. “I said_ harder _.”_

_She saw the beads of sweat forming on her lover's forehead. The woman leaned into her, her mouth right next to Asami's ear. “Anything you want, baby.” Her sexy voice pushed Asami over as she slammed into her, meeting her every thrust._

“Fuck!”

_

That night, Asami dreamt of burning blue eyes.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami and Korra try to get in touch with one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really edit this, so forgive me.

“Ms. Sato?”

“Yes, Haru?” Asami responded without looking up from her blueprints.

“I'm letting myself out, do you need anything before I go?”

Asami glanced at the clock. Nearly eight. She shook her head. “No, Haru, I'll see you Monday.”

Haru nodded and closed the door behind him.

Asami sighed and leaned back in her chair. She didn't have to stay late. As a matter of fact, these blueprints were her own personal project. She tapped the desk with a finger. She should really go home. It's not like Iroh would be there. They didn't even live together. Although he was messaging her more than usual. Like he knew something was up.

_Nothing is different,_ Asami thought to herself as if she weren't ignoring Iroh.

As if she didn't constantly think about that damned bike courier. She was in control. She didn't have to think about the dark haired woman. She _chose to._ Yes. She chose to.

Asami groaned. It had been a month since she last saw the mysterious, handsome, chiseled, _rude_ , bike messenger. One month since she fantasied about the woman bringing her to orgasm as Iroh made love to her. The weird thing was that she didn't feel guilty. She wanted more. The real thing. Her. But Asami didn't even know “her” name. Should could have Haru call _Air Mail_ and find out. However, that felt weird and creepy. She could do it anyway. _No,_ she thought. _She's likely to come around here again._ But would she ever see her? Meeting in the elevator was pure chance. Meeting again at the gala was extreme coincidence.

Someone in this building was bound to know who this woman was. Asking around couldn't hurt.

-

I pulled out my ear buds as I entered the building to _Air Mail_ and walked down the hallway to suite 115. As I pushed open the door I was greeted by Jinora. By greeting I mean: “My dad wants to talk to you.” Then she continued on with her work on her desk.

I made my way back to Tenzin's office and opened the door. “Hey Tenzin, what's up?” I flung my backpack onto the ground and sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

“Korra, how've you been?” Tenzin asked as he brought his attention to Korra.

“Uh, fine. Why?”

“I'm just checking up on you to make sure you're in good health. I know these past couple of weeks have been hectic but Ikki will be able to help us for peak.”

“Tenzin we need more than Ikki to keep up for peak season. We need her now. We need at least two more people. Jinora and I can't do everything by ourselves. And peak is going to be _shit_ if we can't get more than Ikki. You know Jinora has school too? Don't you wonder how she's doing it all?”

Tenzin sighed. “Yes, Korra, you're right, I'll ask Pema to come back for a while too and help with the hiring. You know, I appreciate all that you've done for our company. I just want to let you know that.”

“So... does that mean I get a bonus? and when can I take my vacation? I'm dying for time off Tenzin, I need my life back.”

Tenzin nodded, “I can see about a bonus for you Korra. And If you could just hold off on that vacation until after the 25th of December, that would be great.”

“Yup. Got it. Is that it?”

“Jinora has your schedule for today. Thank you for coming in on your day off.”

I stood and grabbed my backpack. “Yeah, no problem.”

-

Asami sipped her coffee and gazed out into the city. She decided to go out for brunch at her favorite cafe and do nothing for at least an hour. She was tight and tired from trying not to think about things. It was hard actively trying not to think about something. Or in this case someone.

She unclenched her mind this morning and decided to let her mind wander. She thought about her father and how hard he worked to build Future Industries, she thought about how he wanted a good life for Asami, about how he had matched Iroh and herself. Iroh was a good man. He was intelligent, charming, handsome, healthy, ambitious. Anything she should want in a person. Then she thought about the bike messenger.

Asami took another sip and stared out the window. Her brown hair was so soft. The firm grasp of her hands on her waist was electrifying. The red and black spandex shorts she wore hugged her ass in the best way. She could see it now.

Right across the street.

Asami stood up suddenly knocking the table. She watched as the woman walked back to her bike to attach her wheel. Asami made for the door of the cafe and nearly toppled over a man walking in. She brushed by him and rushed outside to the edge of the sidewalk. She was mounting her bike now.

Asami stood there, wanting to shout across the street but lacking the courage. She was going to miss her chance if she waited any longer. Asami opened her mouth but her voice was caught in her throat.

She watched as the woman took off down the street and around the corner. Asami's heart was pounding. What if she had gotten her attention? what would she have done then? She stood there for a moment, staring in the direction the woman had gone before walking back into the cafe and sitting down. She was back where she started. She missed her chance encounter with the handsome brunette, for what? Asami took a deep breath with a measured exhale and clenched her fist around her coffee cup.

This had gone far enough. It was time to quit dallying around. She knew what she wanted. She was a Sato goddamn it. It was time she started acting like one.

She pulled out her phone and looked up the website for _Air Mail._ She scrolled through the page until she found what she was looking for and filled out all the necessary information. Under special instructions she wrote: _Deliver to top floor of Future Industries to Ms. Sato's office._

-

She was already running late when she read the special instructions on the package. _Top floor of the Sato building?_ She groan internally. This was going to add anther ten to twenty minutes onto her time. She pumped her legs harder, brown hair whipping behind her as she rounded the corner and skidded to a halt in front of Future Industries. She made her way inside and waved to Hana with a bright smile. In the elevator she skimmed the numbers and hit the button to the top floor. _This is going to take forever,_ she thought as the elevator lurched upward.

Some time later, she made it to her destination where she was met with two assistants. “Uh, hi. I'm looking for Ms. Sato's office. I have a package for her.”

The man with the mustache waved her over. “Yes, she wants to see you in her office.”

“Um... Okay?”

-

“ _Ms. Sato, your package has arrived.”_

Asami hit the button to reply, “Yes, let her in.”

She leaned back in her chair and folded her hands in her lap as the door opened. Asami frowned slightly as she was met with chocolate brown eyes.

“Hi, this is for you,” the woman said as she approached Asami's desk. She placed the package on the mahogany and took a step back. “Uh, is there anything else I can do for you?”

Asami nodded, “What's your name?”

“It's Jinora,” she said, shifting from her left to right foot.

“I was expecting someone else.”

“Oh, Korra? She usually has this route but there was a last minute switch. Listen, I really should be going I'm already late for other deliveries.”

Asami nodded again, “Of course.” She reached for her purse and pulled out her wallet. “Do you accept tips?” Asami didn't wait for an answer as she pulled out a fifty yuan bill and held it out for Jinora to take.

Jinora looked surprised but didn't object. “Wow, thank you so much.”

“If you could just tell Korra I look forward to meeting her again.”

Jinora nodded and half jogged back to the door. “I'll tell her.”

-

I was finally done for the day. I slipped on my backpack and shouted to Tenzin that I was leaving. He said bye in return and I put on my ear buds and left the building. It took me about five minutes to reach the train and another five for it to arrive. I guided my bike into the car and sat down with it in front of me. My music blared in my ears and I closed my eyes, bobbing my head in time to the beat. I was alerted to a text message from someone and I opened my phone to see what it was. It was from Jinora.

**So, you know you have an admirer at Future Industries right?**

I raised my brows. _Hana?_

_**The cute brunette at the receptionists desk you mean?** _

_Jinora: **No. Asami Sato.**_

I hummed and smiled wickedly.

**Ah.** I typed back and hit send.

**That's it? 'Ah'? Lmao how long has this been going on?**

I thought for a minute.

**It's not really anything we just kissed once at a fundraiser thing.**

Jinora: **YOU KISSED ASAMI SATO?!**

Me: **Yeah why?**

Jinora: **You know she's engaged to General Iroh of the Republic forces right?**

Me: **Yeah I know she's engaged, I saw her ring.**

Jinora: **Korrra!**

I chuckled. **What's the big deal?**

Jinora: **That's cheating!**

Me: **It was just a kiss, besides, she's a huge exec and I'm just a lowly peasant lol. Nothing is going to happen. I only saw her the one time and I haven't seen her since. She's probably forgotten about it anyway.**

Jinora: **Um, no Korra, she put special instructions on the package to bring it directly to her office and when I went in there SHE THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO BE YOU. You should have seen her face when I walked in there.**

Me: **Really?**

Jinora: **Um, YEAH. But guess what, she gave me a huge tip lol like 50y. So I'm not mad lol I'm glad we switched routes today. Even though my legs are literally about to fall off, I hate that route.**

Me: **Ugh, lucky.**

Jinora: **She probably would have tipped you too Korra if you get my drift.**

I grinned and put away my phone. As the train came to a stop I got up and guided my bike out of the car. I carried it up the stairs out onto the street and started my two mile ride back to my apartment.

When I got home I reheated one of my precooked meals and sat down on the couch to eat it. So, Ms. Sato was looking for another meeting? I chewed my food and swallowed. I was up for that. _I wonder what she wants from me. Am I going to be her side piece?_ I thought about that for a moment. I wouldn't mind that at all. She was hot. Beautiful even. _Practically a goddess,_ I amended in my head. _I should probably wait until it slows down at Air Mail though._ Or at least until Tenzin actually hired people on. What was he waiting for anyway?

I put my dishes in the sink to do later and padded to my bedroom. I put some movie on that I'd seen about a thousand times and let it play in the background while I caught up on my social media. I looked up Asami Sato online out of pure curiosity.

I read a few articles about her engagement to Iroh but they were mostly about the next big thing Future Industries was working on. Some talk of electric cars and solar panels. They had even converted most of their energy use to renewable energy sources like wind turbines. It was kind of interesting, the work they were doing there; pretty progressive stuff. It seemed like they were way ahead of the game. Cabbage Corp still had yet to release a hybrid, much less an electric car.

I read until late into the evening and decided that I wanted to know what Asami Sato wanted with me. I could fathom a guess. But how would I meet her again? I didn't really have time to go up to Asami's office, it was always so busy. But I did have an idea.

I texted Bolin then sat back and closed my eyes.

-

A few weeks had passed from the time Asami had decided to order a package she didn't need. It sat on her desk unopened. She entertained the idea of ordering another one to see if she could meet with Korra. But she didn't. Her plan backfired on her last time and she wasn't willing to risk it again. She needed a better plan. She gathered her papers into a neat pile on her desk and closed her laptop. It was late afternoon and she needed to clear her head. A drive around into the countryside would do it.

She exited her office and told Haru he could have the rest of the day off. He nodded and wished her a good day. Asami took the elevator down to the basement level and walked up to her Satomobile. She started the engine and peeled out of the garage and into the streets of Republic City. She made her way downtown through some light traffic and into the suburbs. The drive did wonders to clear her head; the radio playing softly in the background. She had the windows down even though it was chilly, favoring the crisp smell of the wind to the stuffiness of the car's heat.

How was she going to meet Korra again?

Asami sighed. She was an inventor goddamn it, if she could almost single-handedly design the city's infrastructure then she could figure out a solution to this. The weird thing was, was that she had hardly given Iroh a thought. This would be considered cheating, wouldn't it? Asami couldn't help it, she was drawn to Korra in a way she couldn't quite explain. Maybe this was something she just needed to get out of her system before her marriage to Iroh. Would she care if Iroh had a girlfriend? _No,_ she thought. Because the fact of the matter was that she didn't love Iroh. The only reason that would give her pause about it would be a potential scandal. Which is what she would be risking by trying to see Korra again.

Her car snaked around the curves and bends of the open country road. The sun was making its hasty retreat behind Republic City in the distance. She sped her way back home, overtaking those who wouldn't get out of her way. By the time she made it there it was full dark, the mansion lighting up the top of the hill like some distant star.

When she got inside, she settled in for the night making her way into her study. She took a seat in the plush armchair behind her desk and brought out her phone, scrolling through the various emails she received while she was out on her drive. One of them was from Haru. She opened it up and skimmed the message.

_Ms. Sato,_

_The mail clerk left a piece of paper up here for you after you left. It has a number for a “Korra” on it. He said it was urgent._

_Haru_

With the brief email was a number. Asami sat forward in her chair, heart pounding. She chastised herself for letting herself get so excited but she immediately saved the number onto her phone. She couldn't believe her luck.

She glanced at the clock; it was still relatively early. _It couldn't hurt,_ she thought.

**Do you always send someone else to give a woman your number?** _Sent._

She went about deleting unnecessary emails once more. An hour went by. Two. Should she have said who it was? She was getting ready for bed when a notification went off on her phone.

**Haha no I'm just really busy and I didn't want to wait.**

Asami read it and reread it, fingers hovering over the keypad.

Another text came in.

**So I heard you were trying to track me down.**

Asami: **Yes I was.**

Korra: **Well here I am.**

Asami: **And where would 'here' be?**

Korra: **Just outside of north RC. What about you?**

“Asami?”

-

I waited for a few minutes for her reply. When I didn't get one I tossed my phone onto the couch beside me. It sucked that I was going to be super fucking busy for the next few weeks. Asami was probably always busy. I figured I would try to squeeze in some time for a rendezvous with Asami if I could. I did have _some_ free time, albeit, not a lot. Hopefully, she would text me back soon.

-

“Iroh? What are you doing here?”

Iroh walked over to the bed and gave her a peck on the forehead. “I just thought we haven't seen much of each other in a while so I'd drop in to check up on you.”

“Oh, okay. I've been extremely busy, dealing with the Beifongs, looking over the new designs for the Satomobiles.” She sighed. “I've barely had a chance to clear my head.”

Iroh sat down next to her and rubbed her back. “What do you say I keep you company tonight?”

“Uh, yeah, that should be fine I guess. I have an early morning tomorrow, so I really should be getting to bed. You don't mind, do you?”

Iroh smiled gently and replied, “No, of course not.”

“I'll try not to wake you up in the morning,” she said as she slid down into the sheets.

“Thanks, I really appreciate it.”

Next thing she knew Iroh was getting undressed and she her eyes were drooping shut. _Too bad I couldn't text Korra back. Tomorrow though..._

-

_She reached out to pull her lover closer. “I want to feel you on me.”_

_The dark skinned woman obliged and covered Asami's body with her own. She kissed her tenderly at first and then harder, dominating her mouth with her own. Asami moaned into the kiss, sending shivers up Korra's spine. They broke away almost gasping for breath but Korra went immediately to Asami's neck, peppering it with kisses, going lower and lower until she reached the tops of Asami's breasts. Korra tweaked a nipple with one hand and Asami squirmed underneath her._

“ _More. I want you in me.”_

_Korra chuckled and snaked her hand down to Asami's throbbing center. It was slick with excitement._

“ _Mmm, so wet,” Korra growled._

_She teased Asami's opening with her fingers, dipping them in only for a second._

“ _Please,” Asami whined._

Beep Beep Beep

_Korra smirked and led her fingers to her clit, rubbing gently. A groan rose from Asami. “Yes,” she breathed, “Faster.”_

_Korra's fingers increased their speed, rubbing circle after circle on Asami's clit while Asami moaned louder and louder._

Beep Beep Beep

“ _Yes! Oh, don't stop!” Asami cried._

_Asami grabbed on to Korra's broad shoulders, digging her fingers into the muscle._

“ _Come for me, Asami,” Korra whispered to her._

“ _I am, fuck, Korra!”_

Beep Beep Beep

Asami's eyes shot open. Her breaths were ragged and she was clutching her sheets, covered in a light sheen of sweat. Her vagina was clenching and unclenching. _Did I just...?_ She felt herself with her fingers and and they came back sopping wet.

_Fuck._

She swept her eyes over to a sleeping Iroh when her alarm reminded her that it had been going off for some time. She promptly turned it off and laid back down, trying to comprehend what just happened.

She was pretty sure she... But was that even possible?

Asami didn't have time to think about this, she had a long day ahead of her.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just created a tumblr for fanfiction stuff. Follow me for updates and shit. Or you could message me if you have a prompt.   
> My handle is mal-pomme.


End file.
